Technical Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to multimedia data processing, and more particularly, to a multimedia data processing method in a general purpose programmable computing device and a data processing system according to the multimedia data processing method.
Discussion of Related Art
A data processing system has at least one processor known as a central processing unit (CPU). The data processing system may have other processors that are used for various types of specialized processing, for example, a graphic processing unit (GPU).
A GPU is designed to execute graphic processing operations. The CPU may function as a host or a control processor, and handoff specialized functions such as a graphic processing to the GPU.
A hybrid core having characteristics of both the CPU and GPU may be used in a general purpose GPU (GPGPU) computing style. The GPCPU computing style has the CPU execute most functions, but supports offloading functions where performance is important to the GPU.
A coprocessor including the CPU and the GPU may access a supplemental memory, for example, a graphic memory when performing processing tasks. The coprocessor may be optimized to perform a 3D graphic operation to support applications such as a game and a computer aided design (CAD).
Using GPGPU computing may be effective on graphics data. However, when processing multimedia data, since multimedia data has different characteristics from graphic data, it may be inefficient to process such data using GPGPU computing.